Strings always remain attached
by Matthew6164
Summary: A Summoner who was abandoned at child-birth and grew up with one friend. Until she was adopted, Will their paths cross again? Just a little story I'm going to be writing when I have time.


A/N: Hey guys, I'm Matthew6164. I am currently still in high school and on track for an advanced diploma where I intend to attend an engineering school in my area. But that's not the point, the point is, WELCOME TO MY STORY! I appreciate you giving me a chance by taking a look at my book. I AM NOT SURE IF THIS WILL FORMAT CORRECTLY, SO WE SHALL SEE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE EXCEPT FOR OCS Thanks! **  
Chapter 1: The test of your life

Time is a wondrous thing. It rises like the sun, it rolls in like the tide, it skyrockets like my test scores, but alas it is irreplaceable. Time slips away, just as the sun rises, it also falls, the tide rolls in and just as fast is out, my test scores… never mind, they stayed the same. One thing I could never forget was her, when I was with her, back at 'The Home,' time seemed to slow. We were friends, close friends, but I always thought more of her, with her vibrant, flowing, soft hair, her amazing ability to pull off low cut dresses without showing off to much and the cute little phrases she used to say way too often such as, 'like a metronome'. She was adopted by someone called League before I had a chance to make my move, but I will never miss her name it sounded so… musical. Sona. Sona. Sona. .-..  
I awoke with the usual sound of my alarm clock. I smiled and got up, today was a good day, today was test day. This was the day where all the students get to go into room and summon a holographic image of a champion that would decide our fate. None of us have been allowed to summon anything, but we have been studying, so we knew how to summon a champion, but not decide on which one. If you summoned a tanky bruiser, you usually ended up as a top lane summoner, mages and assassins tended to go mid. Fighters were in the jungle, Marksmen were bot. Finally only on rare occasions did you ever summon a support, but if you did, bot was your home. Most of the time teams just choose someone to support for that game, as there aren't many support mains.  
I quickly got up and put on my dinky beginner sommoner's robes, signifying that I hadn't yet graduated and took a quick glance around my temporary dorm. It wasn't much, it had faded blue paint on the wall, with a single yellow stripe down the middle, there was a TV in the corner that picked up all the ranked and political games, an empty fridge I hadn't used at all, and a small topaz-colored stone with an engraves 'S' that Sona gave to me when we were kids. I slipped the topaz into one of my pockets and hurried out the door.

I walked out the door, hoping to see a familiar face on the streets. I pushed on towards the big white building where there would be the summoning. I had only gone a few feet before I heard the sound of feet pattering behind me. I smiled to myself as I recognized the soft footsteps as none other than Lily, the flirtatious yet shy bundle of energy. I paused to let her catch up, glancing back at her, "C'mon, we don't have all day!"  
"Oh shut up Matthew." She called back, slowing down next to me, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "So who do you think you'll summon?"  
I blushed lightly, "Why do you always kiss me when you see me?"  
She raised her chin in unpleasant opposition, "you answer my question first."  
I bit my lip gently, "But I asked mine first, so you answer mine first." I said defiantly.  
"Wait, I asked mine first!" She spurted out.  
I glanced at her gently laughing and replied, "My word against yours, I'll see you in court."  
She wrinkled her nose with displeasure and finally gave in, "It allows me to relieve some stress along with the fact that it's fun. Now who do you think you're going to summon?"  
I rolled my eyes, deciding I had joked long enough, "To be honest, I have no idea, there really isn't one I feel I would specialize in. Maybe Nasus, farm 'till you drop, then farm some more."  
She giggles, "You aren't planning on dying any time soon are you?"  
I smiled at her, opening the door for her, "Who knows, life is a cycle."

After a while of waiting, which included a lot of leg bouncing, we were finally chauffeured into a large auditorium where we waited some more. After about an eternity the high summoner finally stepped up to the mic and cleared his throat, "Welcome Noobs, to the most important test of your lives, here is where you shall be deciding where you will go on the rift, as a few of you know you have not been learning about all of the champions in the league," a loud murmur spread through the crowd, only to be silenced by the high sommoner's raised hands, "We are here to identify who your champion is and what role you will play. Now without farther adieu, Rodney Andrews!" He called out, then a tall boy stood up and walked up onto the stage. One of the attendants handed Rodney a brown case, which he placed on the ground and opened, revealing a summoning orb which he then picked up. He was shaky, very shaky and he looked over to the attendant, "S-so I just… go?" The attendant nodded curtly. Rodney closed his eyes and a small pentagram appeared on the floor in front of him. There was then a brilliant light as the image formed. After a few seconds there stood the champ that everyone knew by know, Ryze.  
His voice resonated through the room, "Take this scroll and stick it, somewhere safe."  
The high summoner spoke again, "Ryze, the Rouge Mage, currently in the top lane meta. Welcome to the Top Lane Island."

It went on, seeing all sorts of champs we haven't seen before, we ran into a few repeats, but no supports had been picked, unless you count Lux, but she's mid right now. I watched Lily's clapping when she got the first support of the day, Leona. It felt like an eternity before he finally called out "Matthew Zimmer!"  
Quick A/N: That's not my real last name.  
I stood up, with shaky legs, stuck my hands in my pockets running my fingers over the stone and walked up to the stage as I looked at the ground. The attendant smiled at me with her bubblegum pink hair, she was wearing blue challenger robes. I reached out and took the briefcase, returning a shaky smile. I opened the case, marveling at the pure energy stored inside the spherically shaped orb. As I picked it up, it seemed to shy away from my hands. Remembering my training I slowly curled my fingers, flux pinning it between my hands. As the orb evaded my thoughts and I it, I felt a familiar feeling of telepathy, just like they said it would. I felt old memories being opened and ones yet to be determined being predicted. Just as they said it would.  
As I saw the pentagram appear on the floor I closed my eyes to avoid the light. I felt drained, like it had used too much of my own power to summon them. As I opened my eyes I looked at who I summoned. She had vibrant hair like Sona did and her instrument she always had, but I wasn't sure. I stood there for a second before I felt the connection between summoner and champion, creating a form of open link between us, then what I heard turned my blood to ice.  
"Like a metronome"

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out the first chapter of my book and I hope you enjoyed. Give me some feedback and I'll upload when I can. THIS IS A PASTIME, NOT AN OBLIGATION. 


End file.
